Everybody's Fool
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: Seventh year is completely different, and Ron is getting kind of sick of it. Of Everything. Please Read and Review! :::HHr, implied RHr:::
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters, backround, setting, etc., are not mine. This plot, however, is mine. The song is written by Amy Lee and Ben Moody, members of the band Evanescence, let's all thank them for letting me use their song(though they probably have no actual knowledge of it).  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Practically starving and late for lunch, Ron Weasley stalked into the Great Hall after yet another infuriating lesson with Snape. He had only just sat down next to the Seamus when the huge doors of the hall swung open again, this time none other than Harry Potter walked in. Almost every girl's eyes followed him as he waltzed to the Gryffindor table and a collective sigh could be heard. That is, of course, because the "it boy" of their 7th year was taken.  
"Hey Ron. Seamus, Dean, Neville," he said as he sat down across from Ron, automatically taking off his cloak and placing it on the space on the bench next to him.  
"So Ron," Harry said, piling food on his plate, "have you seen Hermy?"  
Ron shuddered inwardly at the name "Hermy." After all, when he had suggested a nickname he had never thought it would turn into some pet-name. At least not a petname that someone else would be using.  
"Er. No, Harry. Sorry."  
"Oh, alright then. By the way thanks for loaning me your chessmen last night," Harry began, but stopped momentarily to run his hand through his black hair(something he had picked up lately.)  
  
.:Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that:.  
  
"Hermione and I enjoyed a wonderful game. I let her win, of course. Better sympathy prize," h said finishing with a wink at the now attentive and grinning Seamus and Dean. This time, though, Ron couldn't help but shudder and he knew he must have looked disgusted. Actually, he thought he was feeling kinda sick.  
  
.: Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled:.  
  
Ron began shoveling down his food as quickly as he could without choking. He couldn't stand to be around Harry or anyone for much longer. Especially Hermione.  
As though some sick coincidence, the doors swung open again and in sauntered Hermione Granger.  
"Hey Hermione!"  
"How's it going?!"  
Guys were shouting from every table, even Draco Malfoy looked sort of tempted.  
But Hermione just walked on, giggling and tossing her - for the time being - blonde pinstraight hair.  
  
.:Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she:.  
  
"Hiya Har!" she said, making Ron think she was really showing her newfound Lavender and Parvati-ish personality(both of whom he couldn't stand)  
"What should we do tonight?" She ask Harry eagerly, throughly ignoring Ron, whom was feeling increasily sick.  
  
.:Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled:.  
  
"That sounds brilliant, love!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on his arm and scooching , what Ron thought to be, impossibly close to Harry.  
Feeling like he was going to throw up, Ron threw his spoon down into his now empty bowl and ran from the Great Hall. He wasn't quite sure what lesson he had next, but he didn't care. He was running to the Gryffindor common room, when a thought struck him. Could he?  
  
.·+**+·..·+**+..·+**+..·+**+·.  
  
"Hey Ron! Is my green cloak up there?" Harry yelled impatiently up to the 7th year boy's dorm. He anxiously checked his watch and realized he was five minutes late for his date with Hermione.  
"Ron?!" He said huffily, stomped his foot, and ran up the stairs leading to their dorm, "Is my cloak up there or not?"  
When he got to the doorway, he saw his cloak was, but Ron was not.  
"Ron?" He said cautiously, stepping towards Ron's bed, "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm late for a date, okay? So I'll be back around eleven."  
"Ron! Don't be a child," He said when he got no answer. Angrily he opened the velvet curtains, to find an empty bed.  
"Where are you?" Harry whispered to himself. He walked towards the boy's bathroom, only to find it locked, "Ron are you in there?"  
"No, mate, this is Seamus."  
"Oh, sorry, carry on," Checking his watch again, he realized, annoyed, that he was now ten minutes late. He had looked everywhere. No.  
He walked over to the window next to Ron's bed. He had awoken late one night to find Ron out on the roof's ledge. Thinking it was the only possible place left, he clambered out the window. At first glance, he found nothing. But, that was at first glance. Shoved in between two of the roof's crumbling stone, was a piece of hasily folded parchment. Harry, shaking with fear of what it said and fear of falling off the ledge, reached for it and read what it said.  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie. I know the truth now and I know who you are. And I don't love you anymore. It never was and never will be. You're not real and you can't save me. Somehow now you're everybody's fool.  
  
A/N: I was going to warn you in the first A/N but it would've given the whole plot away. Honestly, there are two things that Ron could've done and you can think either things. If you want to be happier(atleast as happy as this freaky story can be), just say he ran away, it'll make it a little better. I don't support suicide or anything of that sort(that was the second thing he could've done if you didn't notice). Still, I really would appreciate your opinions even if you didn't love it, just please don't say "I hate it. You suck." And to stop this long babble, I don't think either Hermione nor Harry would do anything like this, it's just the way my sick twisted little mind works and I just went along with it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. AN

Replies for Everybody's Fool, starts now!  
  
Fairy of the Black Oleander: I love Ron and Evanescence, too, but didn't I tell you that already? I hope you read and enjoyed those stories I told you about. You're an awesome reviewer and I'm pleased that you like my fics so much. I am planning to write more, just not on this fic, and I don't think this story that I'm writing is a Ron - suffering fic. However, I did have an idea for a R-S-F, so maybe I'll write it for you. lol.  
  
Greenie: Ha, I know he sounds like a homo. That may have been intentional . . . the world may never know. And you can't take Think Twice, it's the basis of my R-S-F.  
  
Hollow Haven: Thanks! Go Evanescence. That's kinda funny that you couldn't think of a plot for it, I thought of it like as soon as I thought of the lyrics of Everybody's Fool. Then again, I'm the sad schmuck who thinks about how a song could be a HP fic when she hears it. But, let's all be positive people and think Ron just ran away, it helps with the pain. Lol. And Hermione as a blonde, shiver indeed. And I said "For the time being - blonde pinstraight hair", can you imagine her with like red or black hair? *Shudder* No, I'm okay. Thanks again. 


End file.
